Teen Avengers: The Next Generation
by wolverpool2013
Summary: What happens when the avengers' children join forces to save the world. plus a deadpool cameo.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this isn`t an entirely original idea. The Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow inspired me. Anyway, 27 years after the Chitari incident in New York, a new group of supervillians rises up. However, with the Avengers out of commission, who will save Manhattan New York? It`s up to the 8 children of the Avengers to battle evil and save the world as the Teen Avengers. The team`s roster includes: Miss America, Iron Teen, Norjin, Teen Hulk, Spider-Boy, Widow Maker and the Marksman. So here it is.**

Chapter 1: Assembling the Team

Stephanie Rodgers' POV—Time 10:56 AM—Midtown High

_RIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Everyone clears out as we each go to the next class. My name is Stephanie, Stephanie Rodgers. As I head to my next class, I bump into someone causing my books to fall out of my hand. As I bend down to pick them up, I hear someone say, "Need some help Rodgers?" I look up to see Zachary Stark. He`s the _'cool'_ kid in school. I mean just because his dad is Tony Stark, a multibillionaire doesn`t mean he has to act so big and bad. "I don`t need help from hotshots like you Stark." I tell him. "Ooh, I just wanted to help." he says. "Looks like I struck a nerve there." He adds in a singsong voice. "Whatever" I say. I then got up, grabbed all my books and headed to my next class.

Barry Banner`s POV—Time: 12:22 PM

As the bell for lunch rings, I start walking to lunch. When I sit to the _nerd table,_ my friend walks over and sits near me. He`s pretty cool for a nerd, in fact, he doesn`t even **look** like a nerd. His name is Benjamin Parker, he`s an A+ student just like me. "So, I hear there`s gonna be test in Biography today." I say. "Whoa! A test!? It`s gonna be a killer!" he says sarcastically. We both start to laugh our butts off. "Hey dork wads, whatcha laughin' at?!" I turn to see Drake Thompson, the school bully. Suddenly he throws a ball at us. Ben grabs the ball and throws it out a window. "Nice reflexes." I compliment him. Ben then starts holding his hands over his ears. "What`s wrong?" I ask him. "Nothing, it`s just—nothing." He replies. Then we start walking away.

Zachary Stark's POV—Time: 12:50 PM

"Okay students; please turn in your assignments." Our robotics teacher tells us. As we each walk to the teachers` desk, the speaker woman announces "Attention student`s. Zachary Stark. Barry Banner, Stephanie Rodgers, Norjin Thorson, Benjamin Parker, Natalie and James Barton, please go to the front yard, your parents are waiting.

No one`s POV—

All Teen Avengers simultaneously: "Our parents?!"

As they all walk outside, they don`t see any of their parents, but they do see a long black limo. Then two men both wearing black suits grab them and throw them into the limo. Then blindfolds and muzzles were put unto them.

S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier

A tall black man with a large leather jacket and an eye patch is sitting in a dark room with only on light to illuminate it. A tiny red flash goes on the ear-piece he`s wearing. A voice says to him, "Director. We`ve found them."

10 Minutes Later

Zachary Stark's PoV—

"Hey let me go! Do you guys know who I am?" I scream as the two men drag me into a room. Then a man walks over to me and says. "Hello Zack." "H-H-How d-d-do you know my n-n-n-n-name?" I ask him a little confused and scared. "Zack, you are one of the few teens that can do what others can`t. "What do you mean?" I ask again. "Zack," he began, "I`ve been watching you for some time now. And I think you have the potential to be, an Avenger." "What`s an Avenger?" I ask. "The Avengers are a group of extremely remarkable people, who can do the things that no other can. Like your father for example." He explained. "Oh—wait, my DAD?!" I shout surprised. "Yes, your dad. Tony Stark was one of the best Avengers. He was Iron Man." "Wait, who`s Iron Man?" I asked. "You know what, I have to go debrief the others." He then threw me a file. "Here`s everything you need to know." Then he walked out the door.

Barry Banner`s PoV—

"Let me go! I have rights you know!" Ugh. This is the worst. I hate to get angry, frustrated or ya know. Ugh. Ever since I was 3 years old, whenever I got angry, I would start getting greenish, my body mass will slowly increase, but then I would calm down using the yoga techniques my dad taught me. However, this time was different, I couldn`t calm down. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" I screamed as my body size increases to the point that all my clothes tore up except my pants. Then everything goes black…

Soon.

Barry Banner`s PoV—

"Is he waking up?" I hear someone saying as I regain consciousness. "Huh, what`s going on?" I murmured. "Weeeell, you kinda turned into a giant rage monster and took out like, 20 guys before they shot you a couple dozen times to knock you out." Zach blabbed on. Okay, just stop right there." I told him. "I asked what happened, not what crazy junk you have in that wacked out brain of yours." I replied. "Hey I`m not making this up." he said. "Here, you can even see the video yourself." I watched in horror as the video played. Did I really transform into **that**? "I hope you all know who you are, and more importantly, what you can do," the man told the kids, "because now you are Earth`s new heroes."

The kids where then given their folders and sent home. After a _**'discussion' **_with each of their parents, the new Avengers started to train at S.H.I.E.L.D and with their parents.

**So, what do ya think? Please REVIEW! I might make some more chapters. **


	2. Explanations Pt 1

**Okay, this is my newest chapter, it`s pretty short. **

Chapter 2: Explanations Pt 1

The Rodgers` Household

No one's PoV—

"So when were you going to tell me?" a very angry Stephanie Rodgers asked her father. "What do you mean?" her dad asked. "I think you know what I`m talking about, dad, or should I say…Captain America!" she replied. Now she had her dad`s attention. "Who told you that?" he said. "Maybe I`ll tell, maybe I won`t." she teased. "Okay Steph, I know it looks bad but—"Steve began. "But what?! That you practically kept half your life from me, that I probably wouldn`t have even found out if that Fury guy hadn`t recruited us for the Avenger-" "Wait. Steve began. "Us?" Stephanie said. "Yeah, they recruited Norjin Ryder, Barry Banner and a couple other kids." "Hmm. Banner, I remember that name." Steve said. "Where is this going?" Steph asked

Stark Industries

No one`s PoV—

"Hiyah dad." A cheerful Zachary Stark says as he walks into the family room. "Hey son, you seem pretty happy." His father Tony Stark replies, "What, you got another A+ again?" "Nope, hey dad, you`ve ever heard of _Iron Man_." His son asked. "Uhh. Yeah, I think I kinda. Hey, you know what? How 'bout a game of holo-ball?" a nervous Tony said. "Well then, have you ever heard of Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers?" his son further inquired. Tony cracked. "Okay! Who told you?" he asked his son. "Fury did of course." Zach replied. "I always thought this day would come." Tony said. "So what do we do now?" Zach asked. "We build your armor." Tony replied. "Awesome!" Zach shouted. As they walked of Zach asked his dad, "Hey was _'Rodgers'_ ever your team leader?" Tony said, "Yeah, Steve Rodgers. What about him?" To that, Zach said. "His daughter, Stephanie Rodgers, she`s hot.

**See, I told you it was short. More chapters might come. **_**Might.**_ **Mwahahahahaaaaaaaa! See ya later my fans.**


	3. Explanations Pt 2

**This is my 3****rd**** chapter! Comment or I will personally shave of your eyebrows.**

Chapter 3: Explanations Pt 2

Thorson Household, Same Day

"Mother, when would thou have consulted me about the Avengers?" Norjin said when he walked into his home. "Oh no," Jane Foster said under her breath. "Who told you Norjin?" she asked. "Nicholas Fury." He replied. "Is this why I never felt at home? Why I acted different? Why I never knew about my…father?" Norjin finished tearfully. "Oh Norjin, your father was, different. He had to go back to his home, his real home. However, he did leave something for you. Follow me." Jane said. Norjin followed in silence.

Banner Household

"Dad, how did mom die?" Barry asked walking into his family room. "Well son, your mom died of a large dose of radiation. Her body couldn`t handle it." His father ex-scientist Bruce Banner said. "What _type_ of radiation." His son asked again. "Well, Uhh, it was-" his dad stuttered. "Gamma radiation? Or was it the Hulk?" Barry said, surprising his dad. "Son, I-" "It`s ok dad, I understand." Barry said. "Y-Y-Y-You do?" Bruce asked. "Yeah. So can I be an Avenger?" "Of course. And knowing Fury. He`s probably sending calls out to all of you right now."

Stark Towers

Sir you have a call from Nick Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D

Rodgers Household

Ring! Ring!

Norjin Household

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Banner Household

Message from S.H.E.I.L.D "I guess I _**do**_know Nick Fury."


	4. Chapter 4

This is Chapter 4. You`d had better enjoy, or I will crawl through your window in the middle of the night, and scotch tape a rabid squirrel to your face.

Chapter 4: Prepping Up

Stark Inc-

Zach Stark`s PoV

This is the straight up cheese. A day ago I was recruited for the Avengers Initiative, and now I`m getting my own armor. When I head in my dad`s lab I see an object covered by a sheet. When I reach it, I grab an end of the sheet and then I pull it down. Oh. My. Glob. This suit looks so awesome! Almost as awesome as _**moi. **_It`s red and silver themed. It starts with a red helmet with a silver faceplate. Then a red chest plate with a bright-turquoise triangular shaped glowing orb. It also has red shoulder pads, with a silver upper-arm, then a red arm and silver glove. Then silver colored thigh and red legs, with red legs. "You like it?" I hear someone say. It`s my dad. "No duh! Of course I do!" I reply. "So can I test it soon?" I ask excitingly. "No." he replies with a stern voice. "I think you just broke my soul." I said. "You didn`t let me finish." He starts. "No, you can`t test it soon. You can test it NOW!" "BOOYAH!" I shout in excitement. "Step up on that platform." He instructs me. When I step up on the platform, a bunch of robot arms come out and start attaching parts of the suit on me, first the arms and legs, then the thighs and stomach plate. They then moved on to the chest and shoulders, and lastly the head. In the helmet, I saw a whole lot of scanners, holograms and writings. "What`s all this?" I ask him. "It`s your HUD. I also installed J.A.R.V.I.S." "What`s Jarvis?" I ask him. "J.A.R.V.I.S is an anagram for Just A Really Very Intelligent System." He answers. "So, what is he?" I asked again. "*sigh* He`s a holographic butler." Dad told me the simplest way he could. "So, how do I fly this thing?" I asked, accidently activating the repulsors in my palm and on my soles, causing me to jet up in the air, hitting my head on the ceiling. "Uhhh, that`s gonna hurt tomorrow." I groaned in pain. "I think you might need some ice." My dad said.

Rodgers Residence

Steve Rodgers' PoV

"Here it is Steph." I told my daughter as I led her to my _office. _It had all the things from my, glory days. It had newspaper articles about me, about my team, how we split up and went our separate ways. It even had my old uniform and shield. "I can`t believe you were Captain America." Stephanie said. "There`s a lot you don`t know about me hon." I told her. "Can I hold it?" she asked. "What?" I asked confused. "The shield, can I hold the shield?" she explained. "Oh, the shield, yeah sure, but don`t throw it. It`s not a toy." I replied fully understanding what she meant. "Sure, I know it`s not a toy." She replied. She then picked it up "Oh, it's so light. And shiny." Stephanie said. "Vibranium/Adamantium." I told her. "What?" She asked. "That`s what it`s made of, Vibranium/adamantium." I replied. "Oh, okay." She replied. When she was done inspecting it, I asked her, "Wanna go take it outside?" "Really?!" She shouted in anticipation. "Yeah really!" I replied. Then we both headed out.

**The End! For all you dork wads who expected a longer story. Wonk Wonk Wooooonk! Stay tuned for more chapters and all new experiences! Until then this ***_classified_*** tuning out!**


End file.
